


Expecting

by awriterofthings



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Maggie's pregnant and Sydney is being overprotective.





	Expecting

** Expecting **

 

              Maggie exited the breakroom just as Alex was about to walk in and Alex smiled brightly at her friend. “Hey, you. How was the ultrasound?” Maggie gave Alex an exhausted look and Alex made a “yikes” face. “What happened?”

              “My wife happened,” Maggie answered. “She questioned everything the OB/GYN said and basically took over. We even talked about her turning off her doctor mode and sticking to a supportive wife role before going. And don’t get me started on my lunch.”

              Alex quirked a brow. “What happened with lunch?”

              “It was gone and replaced with fruits and vegetables. Am I craving fruits and vegetables, Alex?” Alex shook her head but stayed silent as Maggie continued her rant. “She’s being overprotective and it was cute at first but now I want to strangle her.” Maggie let out a breath, signaling that her rant was at an end. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. “It’s a boy, by the way.”

              Alex’s eyes lit up with joy. “I can’t wait to go shopping for him.”

              Maggie smiled. “And I can’t wait to get him out of me.”

              Alex looked at her empathetically. “I’ve done it twice. Trust me, I understand.”

              Maggie chuckled. “I don’t want him out for the reasons you’re thinking.”

              Alex laughed. “She really can’t be that bad.”

              “Maggie,” they heard Sydney say as she walked towards them. “What are you doing?”

              “Standing, talking… you know, things that people do,” Maggie answered.

              “Doctor Addison said you need to be on your feet less.”

              Maggie furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “Um no, I’m pretty sure you said that. Doctor Addison said I was fine to work my usual schedule as long as I feel up to it… and I do.”

              Sydney reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear. “I just know that you’ve been tired lately.” She leaned forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s cheek. “It’s okay to say you need a break.”

              Maggie huffed and looked to Alex. “I’ll see you later,” she said to her best friend before walking away, leaving Alex alone with Sydney.

              Sydney looked at Alex with confusion. “What’d I do?”

              Alex smiled at the redhead. “Sydney, you’re being unreasonable. Everything you tell your patients, you’re telling Maggie the exact opposite. You and I both know she can work just fine.” Sydney opened her mouth to speak but Alex quickly added, “And don’t mess with a pregnant woman’s cravings.” Alex began to walk away but stopped and turned back to the doctor. “Congratulations, by the way. I’ll be planning a baby shower so we should get together to plan soon, yeah?”

              Sydney smiled. “That would be nice.” Once she was alone, Sydney thought about her actions over the last few weeks and realized that she had been a bit suffocating. She decided she would make things up to Maggie tonight. 

 

 

 

              Maggie entered her house and tossed her keys on the table near the front door before pulling her coat off. “I hope you have a really great reason for abandoning your pregnant wife at the hospital!” She called out as she hung up her coat in the closet before walking into the living room. “Syd?” She knew her wife was home because both cars were in the driveway. She made her way upstairs and upon entering the bedroom, she stopped at the sight of dimmed lights. A tray with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich rested on the bed along with one of her favorite movies. Smiling, Maggie walked towards the bathroom where she heard water running. “Syd?”

              Sydney turned her head and smiled. “I didn’t abandon you. I asked Alex to take you home.” She gestured to the tub. “I just started this so it’ll be ready for you in a few minutes.” She checked the temperature of the water before fully turning to face her wife. “I didn’t realize I was being so overbearing. I’m sorry.” Sydney kissed Maggie on the forehead. “I’ll be better.”

              “Good.” Maggie pointed at Sydney, “because if you switch out my lunch again, it won’t be pretty.”

              “Fruits and vegetables should be a staple in your diet, Maggie,” Sydney protested.

              “I know, which is why I had them for breakfast this morning. I’m healthy, the baby’s healthy, we’re happy. Let’s just focus on that.”

              Sydney ran a hand through her hair and let out a light laugh. “I never thought I’d act this way. I’m just really excited and want to do everything I can for you.”

              Maggie placed a soft kiss on Sydney’s lips. “I know you just want to take care of me and I appreciate it but I want you to enjoy this experience with me. I have an OB/GYN. I just need you to be my wife, okay?”

              Sydney nodded. “Okay. Think Doctor Addison hates me?”

              Maggie smirked. “No, but she was definitely seconds away from banning you from the room.”

              Sydney admired Maggie for a moment before resting her forehead against her wife’s. “I love you.”

              “I love you, too. Join me for the bath? We can go over baby names.”

              “That sounds amazing. You should go eat your sandwich. When we’re done with the bath, we can watch a movie and I’ll massage your feet.”

              “Now that’s how I want you helping me,” Maggie said, happily. She kissed Sydney again before exiting the bathroom.

              Sydney smiled, happy that Maggie had given her a chance five years ago and they were where they are now. Life was pretty much perfect and she couldn’t wait for her son to join them.                  

             


End file.
